Don't Murder Me, Love
by OriginDiscord
Summary: Shizuo comes home to find Izaya shriveled up in a corner; he had a bad day... Fluffyz


Another long day at work meant another long day putting up with freakin selfish people who deserved the title of 'monster' way more then he did. Listening to their excuses for not paying up was just pathetic and demeaning, he was shocked he didn't kill all of them.

Well, injure them at least. He really hated violence and wished nothing more then to finally live a semi-peaceful life, especially after finally finding the love of his life. But that was hard considering everyone made him feel like a alien. Everywhere he went, people cowered down in utter fear. What was he going to do, throw a piece of meat in their face and chew them up alive? That's what the looks on their faces said to him. Not like he cared what they thought, it just got to him sometimes.

At least he had somebody to remind him who he was and what he meant to people. Slowly, he entered the large apartment, taking note of the dim lights. It was odd, considering his love was always watching cartoons at this hour. Maybe he just fell asleep?

Hell no.

"Izaya?" Shiuzo's voice rang into the house, closing the door rather forcefully behind him. He could feel his heart racing in his chest, fear and worry acting like he was on a overdose of drugs. If anything happened to him, he swore he'd murder the person behind this and then kill himself. There was really no point in living without the only person that matched him perfectly; the only person that really valued him.

"S-Shizu-chan?" The small voice came from somewhere in the same room. Quickly, the brute turned to his right to see his love huddled on the ground, attempting to hide his face with his jacket. But Shizuo could still see the tears that were smeared across his face.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked in that hushed tone of his, slowly crawling over to his side. Izaya however backed up against the wall and the TV, pulling his jacket even tighter to his body.

"N-nothing, just a bad day at work today," he sniffled. "I-I didn't know you were going to be home so soon."

Shizuo couldn't help but raise a suspicious eyebrow, studying him over closely, though by doing so only made him blush to himself. "People really bug me. Besides, I wanted to be here with you..." his face turned bright red, but didn't tare his gaze away from the informant's eyes. "I was being Izaya needy." The informant cringed hearing this, sinking even deeper under his jacket. But not even he could hide the blush that slightly bleached his cheeks.

"Why? You saw me this morning..." he trailed off, putting on a fake smile. "Kimiko and Aloi got hundreds on their tests-"

"What happened?" He cut him off. He loved Kimiko and Aloi to death, but it was never good when the flea tried to change the subject. Something really bad must've happened.

"Nothing, really," Izaya tried to get slid through to get past the brute, but Shizuo blocked the path with his hand touching the wall. The informant curled the jacket even tighter against himself, desperately trying to think of a excuse to get out of the situation.

"The truth," Shizuo breathed, leaning so close this breath tickled the informant's nose. "I want the truth."

Izaya's eyes slowly looked up into his, those eyes so sad his heart wanting to break right then. "One of my old friends tried to kill me...," he trailed off, lowering the jacket slightly to show the bandaged wound that grazed his shoulder. Shizuo had to try everything in his power not to squeeze the life out of Izaya's poor shoulder, seeing the wound upon his love. No one hurt him without facing hell.

But that could come later. Right now, he knew he was still hiding something. Without any warning, he grabbed the jacket and ripped it from his love's grasp. Izaya let out a squeak of shock, unable to hide the wounds that still bleed upon his wrists before he could hide them from Shizuo.

"Izi...," he frowned, watching as Izaya tucked his wrists around his chest. "Why?" The informant remained silent, not saying a word. His saddened gaze made him feel terrible, not knowing what he could do. He hated it when he was unable to keep the bad thoughts away from his love. This wasn't the first time he had done this. But at least he was able to stop him last time.

"Why?"

The informant shifted a bit, not letting his gaze be ripped away from the carpet. "Cause I'm a terrible person... if my old friend tried to kill me...," he cried, bringing his bloody wrists up to cover his eyes. The wounds upon his skin made Shizuo want to stab himself. To him, Izaya hadn't hurt himself. To him, Izaya had murdered him. He didn't understand why someone like him, his angel though veiled in darkness, would be allowed to face such torment. Why he'd be able to take up that flick-blade and tare a hole in his heart; Shizuo's heart. It always took him so long to get over this.

Gently, he reached over, running a finger up his stomach. The informant immediately let out a squeak, swinging his arms down with a bright blush. "W-what are you-" He didn't even get to finish as Shizuo leaned forward, letting his hands gracefully sway over his chest. The weak informant couldn't help but let out small giggles, trying to push his hands away.

"N-no, ah-haha, Shizu-chan ahhh," he muttered between giggles, failing to push the attacker away. "S-stop, you know I'm ticklish-ahhhhgg!" He couldn't help but giggle against his will. Shizuo couldn't help but smirk, running his fingers through a faster pace. The informant let out a large squak that sounded so adorable it stopped Shizuo's fingers in their tracks.

"A-a-ahhh," Izaya blushed madly, covering his face with his hands. "Y-you're cruel Shizu-chan!"

A playful smirk washed upon his face. "Oh, I can be crueler... You're lucky you can still breath without choking on laughter... but... you're the cruel one, Izi." Izaya's breath suddenly stopped, moving his hands away from his eyes to look over at Shizuo. The look in his eyes made the informant feel terrible, that desire to pick up the blade again coming back.

"I-I'm sor-"soft lips pressed up against his, silencing him before he could even finish. It shocked him at first, being completely confused to why the brute would do it in the first place. Didn't he just say...?

"Why do you want to murder me...?" Izaya tilted his head at the question, not knowing if he understood. How could he ever want his love dead?

"W-what are you talking about...?"

"Every time you cut... you hurt yourself... but you also murder a part of me." The flea's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open. He really didn't know how to comprehend what he just said, or rather, believe what he had just said. How could hurting himself kill Shizuo?

Suddenly, he could feel Shizuo's arms wrap around his waist, getting lifting him up and setting him on his lap. Izaya felt himself blush over yet again, but allowed himself to snuggle his head against his chest. It wasn't until now did he notice the blood he had gotten on Shizuo's bartender outfit. He hadn't felt so bad in his life.

"I can't stand seeing you hurt yourself love," his voice cracked, making the informant look up at him. Immediately he felt Shizuo press his lips against his again, wrapping his arms around Izaya to deepen the kiss.

Izaya still didn't understand it quite that well, but as the connection remained, he could feel the love Shizuo really had for him. All the monster wanted was to take all his pain away... but it seemed nearly impossible. It didn't help Shizuo had a pretty bad life too... without him, Izaya wouldn't be there... but without Izaya, Shizuo wouldn't be there.

Slowly, the brute pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against the flea's. "Now do you understand?"

"... Yes... I love you, Shizu-chan!"

"I love you more, my love..."


End file.
